


Sometimes You Can't See

by HeartlessFreedom



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Donna is fabulous, Glasses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartlessFreedom/pseuds/HeartlessFreedom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey needs glasses. Donna uses Mike to ensure he gets them. Revelations are made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes You Can't See

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for the suitsxmas exchange.

Harvey sat at his desk and rubbed at his straining eyes. He heard the unmistakable sound of Donna’s heels announcing her entrance to his office. He quickly gathered the last of his unfinished paperwork for the day and placed it in his briefcase.

 

“What did you need Donna? I was just about to head home for the night.”

 

“Harvey. I really didn’t think it would take you this long to get it, but I can see I’ll have to help you get your shit together. Again.” This was said with a dramatic sigh, in a way only Donna herself could pull off as natural.

 

“I’ll have you know I do have my shit together, Donna. As such, I was just on my way out if you would _let me go home._ ”

 

“You’ll go home once we’ve discussed the fact that for the last two weeks you’ve continued to strain your eyes by squinting and rubbing them. It’s time to discuss the fact that your eyesight isn’t as good as it once was. You need to see a doctor.”

 

“What? Donna, I’m fine. My eyesight is just as good as always. I’ve just had to read so much lately that it’s begun to hurt my eyes.”

 

“That’s funny, because you’ve had Mike doing most of the heavy reading for your cases lately and you still squint when you have to read anything he makes notes on. You could get contacts and no one would ever need to know you needed the help.”

 

“First of all, I don’t need any help with my eyes. Secondly, contacts are disgusting. How anyone can stand touching their eye long enough to put them in is beyond me. So therefore, I couldn’t just get contacts even if I needed corrective lenses.  But the point is that I don’t, so _goodnight_.” This was said as Harvey finally brushed past her and out the door. It was a shame he didn’t look back; he would have seen the look on Donna’s face that said he was about to lose the argument he thought he had just finished.

 

 

The next day Donna accosted Mike as soon as he sat down at his desk.

 

“Whoa. Donna? What did I do? It couldn’t have been me. I just got here and I usually try not to do anything to annoy you or Harvey until you’ve both had your third cup of coffee,” Mike said as he tried to put distance between himself and Donna.

 

“Shut up, Puppy. I need your help with a plan.”

 

“A plan?”

 

“Yes, you’re taking me to lunch and I will fill you in.  Pick me up at my desk at 11:30.”

 

“O-okay?” Mike stuttered, still afraid of the red head.

 

“And for heaven’s sake, we are not going to eat anything sold off a cart. Take me somewhere I can sit down for lunch,” Donna said as she walked away in a whirlwind of red hair and swaying hips.

 

 

They ate at a small bistro Rachel had suggested when Mike had stormed into her office stating that Donna wanted him to take her to lunch somewhere nice and was going to kill him if he messed it up. Rachel, after calming Mike down, had figured out what he was talking about and suggested he take her to Stella. She had been recently with some of the other paralegals and the “foodie” had enjoyed it.

 

After they were seated the waiter quickly took their orders. Mike ordered a simple Club sandwich and agonized over how expensive it was for just a sandwich. Donna, ever the imperialist, ordered the Whole Fish Nicoise Style with a shrimp cocktail. When Mike began to object, she merely eyed him and he quickly closed his mouth. The waiter quickly disappeared to put in their order and take care of the other customers from the lunch rush.

 

“So there’s a plan?” Mike asked, curious about why Donna would deign to involve him, let alone admit to needing his help with the mysterious plan.

 

“Yes. But don’t flatter yourself, I’m only asking for your help to save myself work.”

 

“It is seriously scary how you do that.”

 

“I know. Now, to get to the point, Harvey needs to get his eyes checked. I noticed him squinting much more often when he reads and he’s always rubbing his eyes from straining them. But he’s also a cocky bastard who refuses to admit he’s human and might need corrective lenses.

 

Here is where you come in; you’re going to start making your notes even smaller and condensed. You will make it almost impossible for him to read. Any hand written notes will be written as small as you can make them.”

 

“What are you going to do then?” Donna raised an eyebrow at him. “Not that you have to do anything. I just assumed you would want to have a hand in this strange plan that you concocted. You don’t have to do anything. “

 

“You’re right I don’t have to do anything. But I will. I will be making him appointments with ophthalmologists so that once he can’t deny it, he’s already got an appointment.”

 

“Okay. I guess. I really don’t understand why it’s such a big deal. People have to get glasses and contacts all the time. Why does it matter to him?”

 

“Listen up, Puppy. Harvey’s special, for a lot of reasons, and it is my job to look out for him. He thinks needing glasses mean’s he’s getting old. To him, wearing glasses would mean that he’s got a weakness. But he needs them, so we’re going to do what we have to in order to make sure he doesn’t hurt himself or anyone else driving when he can’t see or misreading something that will cause trouble later.”

 

Mike merely looked down at his plate at the tone she had used. Donna wasn’t the only one who cared about Harvey. He raised his gaze to look Donna in the eyes.

 

“I know he’s special Donna. I want to help him, too. I would have wanted to help even without the threats.”

 

“Good, Puppy.”

 

“Could you stop with the stupid 'Puppy' thing please?”

 

Donna tilted her head up in a mock “thinking” pose.

 

“Let me see. I just need to think about it. No! Now eat the rest of you sandwich, Puppy.”

 

 

For the next week Harvey thought he was going insane. Mike’s already heavily notated briefs were even more dense than usual and his handwriting had gotten even worse.  It got to the point where Harvey had a headache just at the thought of having to read anything else. There were post-its full of tiny notes Mike had made on certain cases and Harvey couldn’t even begin to see what they said.

 

He also kept finding himself brought to a different ophthalmologist each time he would finish a meeting and ask Ray to bring him back to the office. After the first time it had happened, he had just refused to get out of the car until Ray brought him back to the office.

 

Though out all of it, he refused to acknowledge there was anything wrong. He was the top closer in New York and he did _not_ need glasses.

 

 

It wasn’t until three weeks later, when Donna had apparently convinced one of the IT guys to make the text on his screen smaller, that he finally gave in.

 

“If I just go and see one of these stupid doctors will you leave me alone and call off your attack?”

 

“Nope. You have to get whatever corrective lenses they tell you that you need and then you will need to wear them according to their instructions.”

 

“Fine. Fine. Whatever. Just call the IT Department and have them fix my screen.  And I expect Mike to stop writing so goddamn small.”

 

“Done. But only after you have followed our agreement for at least one business day.”

 

“Are you sure I’m the lawyer here?” Donna merely smirked at him. “Okay, I’ll go see the doctor now and wear my glasses all day tomorrow and you’ll call off the hounds?”

 

“You’re the boss.”

 

“Sure I am,” remarked Harvey as sarcastic as he could be without angering Donna and the two shook hands on the deal.

 

 

The next day Mike got a call from Harvey asking him to come to his office as soon as he got in.

 

“What did you need Harv- Whoa. Nice glasses.”

 

“Tom Ford. But that’s not what I wanted to talk to you about. Since I can finally see the ridiculously tiny handwriting you’ve you been leaving notes in for the past month I decided to catch up on some of the notes I might have missed.” Mike’s eyes widened when he realized to what Harvey was referring. “You know it’s interesting, somewhere about three sentences in on the third sticky note you suddenly switched topics. Guess you never thought I’d read them?”

 

“Harvey, please. Can we just forget this?”

 

“But Mike, how could I forget that you love me? You wrote it down. It’s a common theme on those post-its. Here’s one. It says, ‘Sometimes I wish you could read this. I daydream about you finding out how very in love with you I am, but in my daydreams you don’t fire me like you would if you ever found out. Instead you love me too. And we kiss. A lot. And sometimes when I’m alone I imagine we do a little more than kissing. God, I can practically feel the way your cock could feel on my tongue, in my mouth. I watch you in meetings sometimes and wonder what it would be like to suck your cock.  I wonder how it would feel to suck you down until I’m gagging on you. But instead I’m stuck writing tiny love notes because Donna wants you to be able to see and I love you so I’ll do whatever it takes to make you happy. I bet you’d look fantastic with glasses. I’ve always had a thing for guys with smart glasses. It’s just so sexy. You’re already so sexy, but when I think of you with some ridiculously expensive glasses I get so hard. And–‘ Do I really need to go on Mike?”

 

Mike stared down at the floor in shame, speechless.

 

“I know you don’t feel the same way, but couldn’t you have just fired me? Did you have to read it out loud to embarrass me? I’m sorry Harvey. Truly. I’ll go pack up my cubicle.”

 

When he turned around to leave Harvey’s office, he bumped into Harvey.  Mike had no idea how Harvey had gotten that close without him noticing. It was probably during the time that Mike was busying dying in an emotional pile on the floor. He looked up at Harvey who was gripping him tightly by the shoulders. When his eyes met Harvey’s he was surprised to find that he wasn’t angry or amused at Mike’s embarrassment. He was aroused.

 

Mike, always the impulsive one, quickly moved his mouth to Harvey’s for a kiss. Their lips moved quickly, as Harvey licked his way across the seam of Mike’s lips, a request to move things deeper, faster.  As his tongue moved sensuously in Mike’s mouth, he maneuvered them to the black couch and pulled Mike to straddle his lap. Just as Mike started to grind his hips down onto Harvey’s erection Donna’s voice came from the intercom.

 

“If you have sex right here, everyone will see, but if you go home before the day is up your part of the deal isn’t fulfilled Harvey. Just so you know.”

 

“That’s okay Donna. I think I’m going to keep wearing the glasses after all. I think Mike likes them.” Mike just huffed a laugh and climbed out of Harvey’s lap.

 

“Does this mean I finally get to go into you apartment for once?” he asked.

 

“You’ll be lucky if you can walk out of my apartment to leave after I’m though with you. In fact, you should probably move in this weekend.”

 

“But- wha-?” came Mike’s shocked reply.

 

“Come on Mike. I love you too. I don’t do flings with co-workers. Move in with me?”

 

“You may as well say yes. I’ve already called the movers to get Mike’s stuff Friday.”

 

“Thanks, Donna,” replied Harvey.

 

“Well, it’s not like I have a choice apparently, but I would have said yes. Just so you know. So can we please go to your place now so I can suck your cock?”

 

“Donna, we’re leaving for the day. Give my apologies to anyone we have to cancel on today or tomorrow.” Two minutes later they were out of the office and heading to the car to meet Ray.

 

 

The next day Donna had a huge bouquet of flowers waiting at her desk when she came in. The script inside the card was tiny and said, “Thanks for convincing me to get glasses. And for helping Mike and me get our shit together. You always know best. Love, Harvey.”

 


End file.
